


i hated you at first, that's no secret

by dobbysfingers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Smut, bellarke smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobbysfingers/pseuds/dobbysfingers
Summary: After a shitty breakup with her girlfriend Lexa, Clarke Griffin decides she's taking a break from relationships. She simply wants to hang out with her friends and get through her senior year of college. But Bellamy Blake, the biggest asshole she knows & pain in her ass, is ruining her plans.chapter 1:Clarke sat up. "Okay, I'm gonna make a promise to myself, and you have to hold me accountable."Raven nodded. "Shoot.""No relationships. Zero, zip, nada. Until I find the perfect person for me, I'm not gonna waste my time on a shithead."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake & Nathan Miller & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Monty Green & Clarke Griffin, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 19





	i hated you at first, that's no secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is context & i threw in some princess mechanic too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a slow ass enemies to lovers smut, so get settled in <3

At 1300 Eligius Avenue, in apartment 100, curled up under her comforter, lay Clarke Griffin, a 22-year-old senior. Her fists were wrapped around her blankets, and her curly blond hair was spread over her pillow. Anyone who saw her would think she was asleep if it weren't for the fact that her eyes were clenched shut instead of relaxed. It was almost like she was trying to sleep but couldn't calm herself enough to do so.

It had been at least 6 hours since Lexa had dropped a nuclear bomb on Clarke and then waltzed out the door, leaving her on her couch like she didn't just snap Clarke's heart into two. The announcement of Lexa's move to Russia came out of nowhere. It was made worse by a couple of things. Number 1, Lexa had known two months prior and just didn't bother to tell Clarke. This massive change in their lives didn't matter whatsoever to her. Number 2, she didn't even ask Clarke if she wanted to try a long-distance relationship. 

And now Clarke was lying in bed, eyes red from crying. 

Through the haze, she faintly heard the door open and loud footsteps making their way to her room. Her bedroom door opened, and after a moment, she felt the bed shift as someone climbed in. 

"She's such a bitch!"

Introducing Raven Reyes, Clarke's best friend & roommate. They had met after Clarke found out that her ex-boyfriend, Finn, already had a girlfriend, and the girlfriend was Raven. After they had kicked his ass to the curb, they hung out almost every day. Raven even started dating Clarke's friend, Wells, before he got stabbed in a bar fight. As you can see, the girls didn't have the best track record with romance. 

"Did you bring it?" Clarke's muffled voice rang out. 

"Of course I did." Raven plopped a gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in front of Clarke, two spoons, and two beers. "We're gonna eat this shit and watch Silence of the Lambs." 

Clarke slowly sat up, picking up the ice cream and turning to face Raven. Her face was determined like it always was. Raven was known for being hardheaded and straightforward. That's one of the things she loved about Raven. Raven never pitied anyone, ever. She was blunt and angry at worst, but Clarke valued that. 

"What in the world did I do to deserve you?" Clarke mumbled, a smile stretching across her face unwillingly. 

"I am pretty great, aren't I?" Raven grinned back, grabbing a spoon and turning on the tv.

They had just finished yelling about how cute Clarice and Ardelia would be together when Clarke said, "She's moving to Russia."

Raven shifted her body to look at Clarke. "Russia?" Clarke nodded. "Fucking asshole."

"I just can't believe she thought I would be okay with it!" Clarke gestured wildly, spoon in hand. "Did it mean nothing to her or what?"

Raven went silent for a second, and Clarke glanced at her. 

"If you wanna say something, say it, Raven."

Raven let out a breath. "Okay, I'm gonna be honest, Lexa gave me 'I only care about myself, and anyone who I pick up along the way is only there to make me look better' vibes."

Clarke snorted. "That's very specific."

"I'm serious." Raven dropped her head back onto the pillows. "It probably did mean nothing to her."

They stared at the ceiling for a minute, letting the sounds of the movie play in the background. 

"She's a shitty person."

Raven's mouth perked up. "Yeah, took you long enough to realize."

"Did any of our friends actually like her?"

Raven coughed. "Uh, nope."

Clarke turned her head, jaw dropping. "Not even Monty? He likes everyone!" 

"He said, and I quote, 'She's like an ice queen.'"

Clarke shook her head in disbelief. "I really pick the worst people, huh?"

"You kinda have shitty luck." Raven agreed.

Clarke sat up. "Okay, I'm gonna make a promise to myself, and you have to hold me accountable."

Raven nodded. "Shoot."

"No relationships. Zero, zip, nada. Until I find the perfect person for me, I'm not gonna waste my time on a shithead."

"Okay, deal, but what am I supposed to do?"

Clarke pointed at her with her spoon. "If you don't think the person is good for me, you have to tell me as soon as possible. You also have to remind me whenever I start getting crushes because you know that's gonna happen."

Raven snorted. "I'll try my best. Best friend's honor."

Clarke nodded her head, satisfied. They snuggled back under the covers to finish watching the movie. This was gonna work.

How very wrong she was.


End file.
